good morning from the dream garden
by winter lodge
Summary: Pagi tadi, Rio mengucapkan selamat pagi pada Sousuke seperti biasa. [AU]


**assassination classroom © matsui yuusei** ; no profit gained, no copyright law infringement intended  
terinspirasi dari **hakoniwa no yume** , lagu karya hitoshizuku dan yama-P yang dinyanyikan oleh IA.  
AU, OOC may ensues.

 **a/n:** dulu pernah ngejanjiin diri sendiri buat bikin fic sousuke/rio, terus akhirnya gak tau kenapa hasilnya malah jadi kayak gini hAHAHA crai. kalo diliat-liat fanworks sousuke/rio nyaris gak ada ya di faki? padahal salah satu kapalnya koro-sensei wwwww. well dinamika mereka memang gak sekelihatan pairing lain sih :")

.

.

.

Rumah mereka mungil, berdinding kayu dan dikelilingi sebuah taman yang begitu asri.

Sousuke yang meminta agar rumah mereka didesain seperti itu. Katanya, ia sudah memimpikan rumah dengan taman yang luas sejak mereka kecil. Ia ingin sekali punya pohon-pohon besar untuk dipasangi ayunan, atau petak-petak tempat menanam bunga. Tidak lupa sebuah bangku panjang berwarna putih yang dipasang menghadap barat, sehingga nanti kalau matahari terbenam dengan bagus Sousuke bisa melihatnya dengan jelas sambil duduk di atas bangku itu. Rumputnya pendek-pendek dan harus rajin dirawat, namun tetap bisa menyembunyikan selang-selang yang menyambungkan _sprinkler_ , kemudian di beberapa area dipasangi boneka-boneka kurcaci mini. Rio hanya manggut-manggut menurut ketika Sousuke menceritakan soal rumah impiannya ini sambil mengerjakan desain rumah baru mereka, tidak sepenuhnya mengerti ketika Sousuke bilang taman seperti itu akan menggiring banyak ide-ide segar masuk ke kepalanya. Toh bukannya Rio tidak suka.

Rio menyukai bagaimana sensasi dingin dari tetesan embun yang tinggal di atas helai rerumputan mengenai kakinya yang hanya berlapis sandal, ketika pagi hari saat matahari baru saja menyembul di ufuk timur dan ia harus mengambil koran dan botol susu di dekat pagar. Atau bagaimana bunga-bunga yang Sousuke tanam di petak-petak _flower bed_ yang berdempetan dengan dinding rumah mekar dengan indah. Termasuk bagaimana Rio harus mengingatkan Sousuke untuk memotong rumput-rumput yang tumbuh dengan liar, yang biasanya berujung Sousuke melupakannya dan Rio harus melakukan hal tersebut sendirian—meskipun terdengar merepotkan, sesungguhnya Rio menyukai kegiatan semacam ini. Apalagi biasanya Sousuke akan meminta maaf karena sudah membiarkan Rio mengurus rerumputan sendiri dengan membuatkan jus jeruk lalu akhirnya bergabung memotong rumput meskipun sembilan puluh persen dari seluruh pekerjaan sudah Rio selesaikan. Pada saat-saat seperti itu, Rio tidak bisa sepenuhnya marah pada Sousuke. Cukup dengan mengganggu Sousuke saat memotong rumput dengan melemparkan rumput-rumput yang sudah terpotong pada wajahnya, maka mereka impas.

Di loteng rumah mungil mereka yang selalu bersih terdapat sebuah jendela besar, tepat menghadap ke arah pagar rumah. Ukurannya tidak terlalu besar namun cukup untuk menyimpan peralatan-peralatan Sousuke yang banyak plus sebuah dipan. Rio menaruh sebuah _potpourri_ dari bunga mawar, buah pinus dan kayu manis di jendela, hanya saja kadang aromanya tertutup oleh bau _thinner_ yang menyengat. Sousuke, yang biasanya menghabiskan sebagian besar waktunya di loteng untuk membuat lukisan-lukisan atau pahatan baru, biasanya mengawasi keadaan taman mereka di sela-sela melukis atau memahat. Sesekali ia berpikir untuk membeli anjing atau kucing, agar bisa menemani Rio berlari-lari di taman selagi dirinya menyapukan cat pada kanvas. Rio juga pasti bosan bermain dengan bunga-bunga yang tidak bisa bergerak. Diam-diam ia menaruh hal tersebut pada daftar hal-hal yang dilakukan untuk memberi Rio kejutan. Sejauh ini, sudah ada tiga hal yang tertulis pada daftar tersebut. Untuk memenuhinya, Sousuke harus bekerja lebih keras lagi.

Hal itulah yang membuatnya menghabiskan sebagian besar waktunya setiap hari berada di atas loteng, menerima telepon dari kurator, menghubungi galeri, dan menghasilkan karya-karya baru. Seringkali waktunya tergadaikan demi pahatan sehingga tidur tergeser dalam skala prioritas pribadinya; hal yang membuat Rio mengomelinya dan memaksa Sousuke untuk mendapatkan tidur yang cukup setiap hari. Suatu hari Rio mengancamnya dengan "Kalau kau masih terlihat lelah ketika aku membangunkanmu esok hari, aku tidak akan memotong rumput untuk satu tahun ke depan," agar Sousuke tidur lebih awal, dan hal itu hanya diiyakannya dengan anggukan. Pada akhirnya, toh ia tetap kurang tidur, dimana Rio membangunkannya hanya berselang satu jam setelah Sousuke membaringkan tubuhnya di atas dipan.

Hanya saja, ia tidak bisa tidak bangun ketika yang membangunkannya adalah sosok yang mengelus pipinya dengan lembut—seperti hari-hari biasa—sambil berkomentar _Sousuke, kau pasti terlambat tidur lagi_ , jarinya sedikit lembab oleh embun dan aromanya seperti rumput segar pada pagi hari.

"Ngg …." Sousuke menggumam sebagai balasan, sedikit terbatuk sebelum meneruskan. "Selamat pagi."

Seketika loteng tersebut berubah menjadi lebih terang ketika Rio menjawab sambil tersenyum, "Selamat pagi."

.

.

.

Tidak ada yang berubah dari keseharian mereka bahkan setelah Sousuke menyerah pada batuk-batuk parah dan napas yang terputus-putus sehingga harus bergantung pada sebuah kursi roda mungil. Mungkin kecuali kursi panjang putih di taman yang kini semakin jarang diduduki, sisanya masih tetap sama seperti dulu. Sousuke masih suka menghabiskan waktunya di loteng (terima kasih kepada Rio yang mau dan mampu menggendongnya naik-turun; Rio tidak memprotes, yang ia permasalahkan justru Sousuke yang semakin kurus), mengamati Rio memotong rumput, atau menyaksikan matahari terbenam dari taman rumahnya yang luas, sesekali sambil melipat kertas.

"Sousuke, ayo masuk! Udara sudah mulai dingin."

"Um, iya. Sebentar lagi."

Rio tidak memiliki pilihan lain selain menghampiri Sousuke dengan membawa jaket dan syal yang diambilnya dari rumah, karena ia tahu persis _sebentar lagi_ versi Sousuke itu tidak benar-benar sebentar. Disampirkannya fabrik hangat itu di bahu Sousuke yang menggumamkan terima kasih dengan singkat. Setelah itu, perhatian Rio langsung tertuju pada jari-jari Sousuke yang tengah melipat kertas menjadi burung.

"Burung kertas?"

"Yup." Sousuke mengangguk, begitu juga Rio yang manggut-manggut sebelum akhirnya turun, duduk menyebelahi Sousuke dan kursi rodanya. "Sudah jadi."

"Aku tidak perlu memuji, kan? Kautahu sendiri bagiku semua karyamu itu bagus," ungkap Rio jujur.

Sousuke tertawa kecil. "Mau buat juga?"

"Buatkan untukku."

Permintaan itu disambut dengan gelengan pelan dari Sousuke. "Kalau aku yang buat, nanti tidak representatif. Aku sering bilang kan, karya seseorang itu adalah representasi diri si pembuatnya."

Rio menggembungkan pipi. "Tapi aku tidak bisa membuat origami, dan kautahu itu sejak dulu."

"Coba dulu. Pasti bisa."

" _You think so?"_

Sousuke mengangguk. Setelah menghela napas panjang, Rio akhirnya mengambil sehelai kertas di pangkuan Sousuke dan mulai melipatnya menjadi burung kertas. Sousuke mengamati dengan seksama bagaimana Rio mulai terlihat bingung setelah lipatan kedua, dan menahan tawa ketika Rio membongkar kembali lipatannya dengan frustrasi. Langit sudah nyaris gelap ketika akhirnya Rio berhasil menyelesaikan burung kertasnya, kebanggaan terpancar dari iris-iris birunya meskipun burung kertas yang dibuatnya jelas tidak lebih bagus dibandingkan milik Sousuke. Sousuke tersenyum simpul.

"Tapi sayapnya lemas sekali ya …." Rio menggoyang-goyangkan sayap burung kertasnya yang lecek. "Tidak sekuat sayap burung kertas yang kaubuat."

"Kalau begitu, coba buat burung kertas dengan sayap yang lebih kuat. Kalau misalnya tidak kuat, nanti ia tidak akan bisa terbang."

Rio tersenyum geli. "Benar juga."

.

.

.

Pagi tadi, Rio mengucapkan selamat pagi pada Sousuke seperti biasa.

Kini loteng itu penuh dengan burung-burung kertas yang tidak sempurna. Mungkin sudah ada sepuluh, sebelas, atau dua puluh lebih burung kertas yang tersebar di lantai, di atas nakas, di kolong meja, atau bahkan di atas dipan Sousuke. Jemari Rio bergetar setiap kali ia berusaha melipat yang baru, gerakannya tergesa-gesa, dan pada akhirnya burung kertasnya tidak sebagus buatan Sousuke. Ia tidak menyerah. Diambilnya lagi kertas dan terus mengulang. Lagi, lagi, lagi. Hanya saja hasilnya selalu sama, seolah takdir mencegahnya untuk bisa menyamai Sousuke dalam hal melipat burung kertas. Sayapnya lemah dan lecek. Kalau begitu, ia tidak akan bisa terbang.

Sementara itu matahari berpindah, tiap detik terus menerus melangkah menuju barat.

(Pagi tadi, Sousuke tidak membalas ucapan selamat pagi dari Rio.)

.

.

.

"Nanti seandainya burung kertasmu sudah memiliki sayap yang bagus dan kuat, ia akan terbang bersama burung kertasku." Sousuke mengambil burung kertas yang dibuat Rio, dan meletakkannya sejajar dengan burung kertas buatannya. "Terbang bersama-sama." Ia mengulang.

"Terbang sampai ke mana?"

"Mungkin mengelilingi dunia," jawab Sousuke. "Melihat gunung dan salju di puncaknya, lautan dan kilau matahari di atas permukaannya."

"Lalu kembali lagi?"

"Kembali lagi," angguk Sousuke. "Karena mereka pikir, tidak ada dahan pohon yang lebih nyaman untuk bertengger di atasnya selain dahan pohon kita."

Rio mengangguk-angguk. "Perjalanan yang terdengar menyenangkan, eh, Sousuke?"

"Tentu saja."

"Eh … tapi rasanya butuh waktu lama sampai aku bisa membuat burung kertas yang sayapnya sama kuatnya dengan milikmu," keluh Rio.

"Tidak apa-apa. Akan kutunggu."

"Benar?" Rio mengerjapkan mata. Pandangannya bertemu langsung dengan mata Sousuke.

"Iya."

Jawaban Sousuke membuat Rio tersenyum sebelum akhirnya ia melompat, dan mengatakan bahwa waktu Sousuke di taman untuk hari ini sudah habis. Dengan ceria ia menceritakan tentang sup miso dan udang goreng yang telah menunggu di dapur untuk mereka santap sambil mendorong kursi roda Sousuke ke arah rumah; Sousuke mendengarkannya dengan serius.

.

.

.

Sebelum matahari terbenam mereka mengganti dipan Sousuke dengan tempat tidur kecil yang ada tutupnya; pasti tidak nyaman, pasti sempit dan Rio mencemaskan apakah Sousuke bisa tidur dengan nyenyak di tempat seperti itu, hanya saja ia tidak mendapatkan pilihan lain. Aroma bunga lili yang baru saja dipetik mengawang tipis di utara kala Rio meletakkan burung kertas milik Sousuke di samping kepalanya, kemudian melarikan ujung jarinya di atas pipi pucat Sousuke. Tampaknya Sousuke tidur terlalu nyenyak untuk dapat mencium aroma rumput dan embun di jari Rio, satu hal yang paling ia sukai ketika bangun di pagi hari.

"Sousuke, tidakkah kau berpikir ini saatnya untuk bangun? Sudah pagi …."

Rio tidak mengindahkan pandangan penuh simpati yang tertuju padanya saat mengucapkan kalimat itu.

.

.

.

Yang Rio tahu, Sousuke bukanlah orang yang suka mengingkari janji. Maka dari itu, ia sedikit—bukan sedikit, lebih banyak lagi—merasa kesal, marah dan kecewa terhadap janji Sousuke yang tidak ia penuhi sampai detik ini.

Bukan; Rio bukan berkata mengenai daftar tiga hal yang ingin Sousuke berikan pada Rio (yang sampai pada detik ini belum ada yang terpenuhi; tidak ada anjing dan kucing, tidak ada kotak musik pahatan sendiri, ataupun cincin platina). Oh, Rio bisa bersikap masa bodoh terhadap daftar itu, karena untuk saat ini yang paling dibutuhkannya bukan anjing, kucing, kotak musik atau cincin platina.

Ia menaruh burung kertas buatannya di sebelah burung kertas buatan Sousuke. Sayapnya masih lecek dan lemas, namun itu adalah burung terbaik yang bisa ia buat sampai saat ini.

Tentu saja ia masih mengingat tentang janji Sousuke untuk menunggu sampai Rio bisa membuat burung kertas yang sama kuatnya dengan miliknya, kemudian terbang mengelilingi dunia bersama-sama, lalu kembali lagi kemari karena, katanya, dahan pohon yang paling nyaman ditinggali adalah dahan pohon yang ada di taman rumah mereka.

Air mata Rio jatuh melintasi pipi, kemudian bercampur dengan embun yang tersisa di atas rerumputan. Sousuke tidak membuka mata. Mungkin dalam mimpinya sekarang, Sousuke sudah menemukan taman lain yang lebih indah dibanding taman rumah mereka.


End file.
